starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Planets of Origin
Sort By Species I have to admit that I'm against the idea of sorting planets by Species. Alockwood1 00:49, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :How many terrans were born on Aiur? Why would zerg even be in the category? We only know where the Overmind was born. :Also, please follow the capitalization policy. There's no reason for the word "species" to be capitalized. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:53, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll grant that it is unlikely that any Humans were born on Aiur, or on Char (or the Zerg homeworld), but there may have been famous Zerg and Protoss born elsewhere, like Sarah Kerrigan- she'd qualify as Terran and Zerg. Also, there is the Dark Templar to consider, the young ones were born on Shakuras. Alockwood1 01:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Kerrigan would already fall under terran characters born on Tar'Kossia (if we bother to have that category, as only she and maybe her father are ever mentioned even ever being there). Zerg characters born on Tar'Kossia would be even smaller (literally one). The number of zerg whose planets of origin are known are vanishingly small. :As for Dark Templar, there are other Nerazim planets beyond Shakuras (such as Ehlna), and we shouldn't make assumptions that young ones were born on Shakuras, following the speculation policy. Any more than we should assume people like Stukov or DuGalle were born on Earth (they could have been born on New Russia and New France for all we know). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) All in all, I'm wary of this category as a whole. It would mean a lot of tracking down of characters-in essence, it's similar to the issue of having a category for Dominion characters. Some, like the ones listed, are managable, but others, say Tarsonis and the characters of Nova, would be a nightmare.--Hawki 01:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Another thing I've noticed is that this doesn't seem to be just planets of origin, just where characters lived for any period of time (Jim Raynor was born on Shiloh for example). I think it's quite iffy in this case, and leads to a conondrum for some characters. Is Raynor of New Sydney over the course of 89-'94? Is he of Onuru Sigma when he was hiding out? Is Warfield of Char over his 2 year purge campaign? All in all, I think these kind of categories are more trouble than they're worth, at least as the parameters currently stand.--Hawki 01:49, December 16, 2011 (UTC) My fault. I did not expect anything to happen without further discussion. Given Hawki's concerns, there should be constraints set on who qualifies for which category. If it is merely "born on planet", it may not be worth it. And Alockwood1, the category would probably be "Planets of 'o'rigin". Depending on how the above is dealt with, it may need to be renamed. - Meco (talk, ) 14:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Alockwood1 22:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorting How? Can one continue to add to this? Alockwood1 00:34, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you have proposed criteria for the classification problem? That seems to be the crux of the issue. - Meco (talk, ) 20:12, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. We could categorize people by where they lived for 5+ years. Alockwood1 22:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :We usually won't know how long they lived there. Wikipedia has categories like "People from Wisconsin" but I have no idea how they pick them. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:09, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Probably because they was born there. Alockwood1 18:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Just noticed the magistrate was given Mar Sara classification, so I have to ask, how is this being sorted? X years? Or literal origin, as in being born there? Not that the magistrate makes the grade either way, but I think this really needs to be sorted out now.--Hawki 02:24, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :I guess it does. Alockwood1 13:39, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::As it currently stands, I've had it as planets of origin only, as in place of birth, or with sufficient information to them living on that planet only (e.g. Rourke). I'll add categories over time I guess, but I'm afraid it's not a project I'm inclined to take on anytime soon.--Hawki 09:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll do what I can. Trick will be dealing with those whose origins are unknown, as I put up the category, but it got deleted for "Speculation Reasons". Alockwood1 20:50, December 29, 2011 (UTC) People of Earth We had a talk about Earth specifically previously. I mentioned that we didn't know for sure if Stukov or DuGalle were from Earth. Putting them in that category is a violation of the speculation policy. They're already in the UED people category anyway. Proving whether someone was born on a planet is hard enough if you don't have quotes to back it up. I'm now against having this kind of category. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :On another note, you need to use DEFAULTSORT when you add categories, otherwise characters get categorized by their first name. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::How do you do default sort? Alockwood1 21:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: at the bottom of the page :::: That's when you make the category, right? Alockwood1 00:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Right now, if we're to have this category at all, I think it should only be planet of origin. It gets too iffy IMO in the realm of 'living on world x for y years.'--Hawki 08:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Working Example Made a number of edits by quickly browsing through my 'aspect list' of Heaven's Devils (don't ask-form of note-taking, 'nuff said). Probably add categories in surges like this over time. By way of example, added most people to Tarsonis, as there's sufficient cause for Old Family members that even if they weren't born on Tarsonis, there is very strong indication that they at least spent most of their lives there. There aren't many people of Turaxis II however, as while people like Vanderspool were no doubt stationed there for quite some time, it's unlikely that they call the world home given the Guild Wars' interstellar nature. Anyway, discuss at leisure.--Hawki 10:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC)